


In Five Years

by ToriColourBastia (orphan_account)



Series: Half of My Heart: A Collection of Jeanmarco Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToriColourBastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wonders what his life will be like in five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got caught up! *throws confetti*
> 
> This is for prompt 092: "In Five Years". The masterlist can be found [here](http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/).

When you join the army, your future is always so uncertain, but I guess I can dream. If all goes to plan, Marco and I will be in the military police together. It’s going to be a lot of work, but hopefully I’ll be able to kick Jeager’s ass and land myself in the top ten to boot.

It’s looking up for me right now. I mean, Eren can’t even stand up straight in his 3D Maneuver Gear. Of course, there _is_ the matter of getting into the top ten. It’s not something I’m sure I can do right now. But… I’ll try. It’ll probably never happen, but goddamnit, I’m going to try.

I don’t know, with Marco here next to me, I almost feel like maybe I can do it. It’s stupid, but, Marco’s always there for me. No matter how annoying or stubborn I get, he always puts up with it. It’s… actually really helped to motivate me. Just to know someone believes in you.

I really think that’s why I’m starting to fall for him. It’s just… kind of crazy knowing someone cares about you when it seems no one else does. And it doesn’t help that he’s just so goddamn pretty.

But yes, when my daydreams get really specific, I see myself married to Marco, safe inside the inner walls. Marco Kirschstein has sort of a nice ring to it. I don’t know if he’d ever say yes (I don’t know why he ever _would_ ), but if I’m allowed to get into specifics, that’s what I’d like. 

I might end up enlisting in the Garrison or something. There’s no way I’d been good enough for the Military Police. But, at least I’ll graduate knowing I worked for a better future for myself and my family. And maybe he’ll come with me too.

But five years is a long time. A lot of things can happen by then. But no matter what, I want to have him with me.

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like people really like these, so I'm just gonna plop my tumblr URL here. You can find me at [i-cant-make-witty-urls](http://i-cant-make-witty-urls.tumblr.com/). I take requests so I can procrastinate by actually writing instead of rewatching Rwby or scrolling down tumblr (which is how I reward myself after finishing these, TBH).
> 
> And I post a lot of SnK stuff (mostly Jeanmarco), so you'll probably enjoy my blog.


End file.
